Rhyth McVibes
Rhyth McVibes'' ''is a Single Star Blacklist Hunter. He originally wanted to become a rapper but now currently works as a part time security guard at the Hunters Association. Appearance Rhyth is a dark skinned man with a particularly muscular build. He has black japanese tattoos running along his arms and cornrowed hair along his head. He's usually wearing a green tank top withe blue jeans and black and white trainers. Personality History Heaven's Arena Arc Before becoming a Hunter, Rhyth originally started off as a regular combatant at the Heaven's Arena in order to earn money to fund his dream as a Rapper. After a quick calculation, he realised that his only way to get enough money was to make it past the 198th floor. During one of his fights, he was brutally beaten by a Nen User named Zero. When he was taken to the internal hospital for Heaven's Arena he was actually visited by Zero, who explained why he beat Rhyth so badly. Zero was concerned at how fast Rhyth was accelerating up the floors so Zero (out of mercy) decided to beat him so he wouldn't get defeated by any of the more harsher Nen wielding combatents. Interested in the concept of Nen and hoping to become stronger, Rhyth asked Zero if he could teach him how to use Nen. Zero initially refused. However, after seeing his determination to achieve his dreams, Zero eventually obliged and taught him the basics of Nen. After months of intense training, Rhyth is able to use at least the Four Major principles of Nen to an experienced degree. After making it to the 200th floor, he realised he wasn't going to get many money and decided to leave Heaven's Arena after on last match. However, during his final match against an opponent named Rai Jong, he was beaten severely and swore that he would one day come back and "beat him up so bad he wouldn't be able to tell up from down." After talking with Zero, Rhyth realised that the only way he would be able to beat Rai is if he were to develop a Hatsu. Rhyth was instantly struck with inspiration and new exactly what he would use. He promised Zero that he would be back in 80 Days to fight Rai and win. 80 days later Rhyth comes back to Heaven's Arena and Zero can already sense that Rhyth is a lot stronger than when he left. When he asked Rhyth was the latter had done, Rhyth only responded that he would show Zero his Hatsu during the match with Rai, piquing Zero's interest. Eventually the day came for Rhyth to fight Rai and the battle commenced. During the fight it is revealed that Rhyth completed a variety of training regimes and also developed a Hatsu which allows his aura to mimic the properties of sound. After a long drawn out battle, Rhyth manages to win by TKO, finishing off Rai with his new move the "Resonance Punch". Upon finishing the fight, Rhyth leaves Heaven's Arena for good. When asked by Zero what he's going to do now, Rhyth replies that he still wants to be a rapper but also that he can't let his talent for Nen waste. So he decided that he was going to become a Hunter also. So he finally left Heaven's Arena, hoping to fulfillhis dreams, pass the Hunter Exam and have many adventures along the way. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Tactical Thinking' *'Immense Pain Tolerance' *'Immense Hearing' Nen Abilities Rhyth is a practitioner of Shingen-Ryu, the fighting style which is popular to many Nen users. He is able to use all of the Four Principles of Nen and he's also able to use a few of the advanced techniques such as En, Gyo, Shu and Ken. He is still in the process of learning Ko and is only semi-comfortable at using In and Ryu. Upon partaking in the Water Divination test, it was discovered that Rhyth was actually a Transmuter. Rhyth has created a Hatsu in order to give his aura the properties of Soundwaves. In order to gain this ability, Rhyth exposed his body to various frequencies of sound via "The Boom Tube", a customised room built by Rhyth filled with speakers. Despite being a Conjurer he also has many Emission and Conjuration techniques on his Arsenal of moves. }' |- ! |style = "background-color:#9ACD32"|Rhyth's Hatsu '''Resonance Punch', allows him enhance his fist with a wave of sound energy that flows through his fist. The sound vibrations increase his punching power 3 fold and also sends a rush of sonic vibrations through the targets body when hit. damaging them internally. This usually causes the target to bleed or foam from their mouth and may even cause weak enemies to explode. |}